


You Make My Heart Race

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Good Luck Kisses, M/M, Minor Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker, don't look at me like that, implied davits draven/mon mothma, unsanctioned use of snowspeeders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: It was just a kiss for luck! It didn't mean anything, right?





	You Make My Heart Race

**Author's Note:**

> For the Winter Activities Speed Prompt Day for SniperPilot Winter. I'm a rebel and made up my own winter activity, because they must have done something fun on Hoth...

Bodhi’s cheeks were red, the tip of his nose too, and he was laughing. Cassian thought he might not survive the combination of those things. 

The snow speeder race had been Luke’s idea, something to lift the spirits of the crew that had gone from being stuck in orbit to being stuck on the frigid face of Hoth. Draven had frowned at the proposal, a deep furrow forming between his eyebrows, but a look from Senator Mothma had overridden him. Something about the ‘benefits of friendly competition’. Cassian was paying more attention to the way the General softened at her words than to what she actually said. Then Bodhi had let out what could only be described as a ‘whoop’ and he and Luke had taken off for the hangar bay. 

Three years had passed since they first met, but Bodhi still managed to surprise him once a week. That wasn’t helping the massive crush he had on Bodhi, but he was beginning to realize that nothing would.

They found a flat stretch of land, roughly ten klicks long, and decided that they would race out and back to start, with the winner facing the next challenger. Some of the pilots thought it would be good to build a wall of snow at the other end, to make it a little more interesting. Cassian didn’t think he would ever understand pilot mentality. He could fly a shuttle, but he had no interest in almost dying for the thrill of it. He had enough almost dying in his life already. 

They drew lots to see who would go first, with Bodhi ending up being the fourth challenger. Cassian found a place on the sidelines, lamenting the cold seeping through his boots and the extra scarf he’d left behind in his quarters. Then Bodhi came and stood next to him, a little closer than casual, and Cassian forgot about his numb fingers. 

“Not going to hang out with the other pilots?” he asked, glancing over at Bodhi. 

“Nah. They’re the competition! Gotta keep my distance.” Bodhi’s eyes sparkled when the sun reflected off the snow. Which was a totally normal thing to notice about your friend. Cassian turned to look over at the other pilots, one of them currently being tossed into a nearby snowbank. He looked back at Bodhi, standing next to him and happily waiting his turn to fly. 

“Right.”

The first race was between Tycho and Hobbie, inseparable in all things as usual. Tycho won by a small margin, negotiating the turn at the end a little more elegantly than Hobbie. He grinned and offered a handshake to Hobbie once they had climbed out. Hobbie graciously accepted, then hit Tycho with a snowball seconds later. Bodhi burst out in laughter, his breath fogging white in front of his face. Cassian bit the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to look straight ahead until Bodhi jostled up against his side. 

“Don’t be grumpy, Cass. S’posed to be having fun.”

Cassian huffed a little, offering a tilted smile in return. 

Up next was Wedge, who dodged Tycho’s snowball greeting with grace, then made some sort of rude gesture that Cassian half recognized. That race wasn’t nearly as close, with Tycho trying some complicated maneuver at the end and winding up having to swing widely to the right to avoid hitting the bank of snow. Cassian half worried that he’d wipe out in the process, but Tycho recovered well and lumbered the speeder back to the starting line after a few moments. The urge to reach out for Bodhi’s hand when he had let out a gasp had been almost overwhelming, but Cassian managed to resist. He was a spy for Force sake, he ought to be able to control himself. 

Luke stepped up to the speeder then, earning a groan from half of the other pilots. Wedge got a look in his eye that Cassian related to far to well, mostly from catching his own reflection whenever Bodhi was around. No one was surprised when Luke won, and the blush that spread across his cheeks when Wedge shook his hand said that the feelings between them weren’t as one-sided as Wedge seemed to think. 

Bodhi was up next. Cassian expected him to run right over, full of excitement. Instead he hung back a little, shuffling his feet nervously. Then, just as Cassian was about to ask if something was wrong, he grabbed onto the front of Cassian’s parka with both hands and planted a kiss on his mouth. 

He pulled away, as if nothing unusual had happened, and said, “For luck!” 

Cassian froze. He also possibly squeaked, but before he could find out if Bodhi noticed, he had taken off in a jog over to the waiting speeders. Someone let out a wolf whistle. He was almost certain it was Jyn, but he couldn’t seem to find her in the crowd. 

It took Cassian a moment to realize that the race had started, and he watched breathlessly as Luke and Bodhi set off over the snow. The race was close, closer than seemingly everyone expected, and the crowd grew strangely silent as they neared the turning point neck in neck. Luke swooped right to turn, and Bodhi to the left, the speeder fishtailing for a moment before righting itself. They both floored it, still keeping pace with each other as they sped toward the finish. Cassian watched, rapt with attention, letting out the breath he’d been holding when they crossed the line, a final burst of speed from Bodhi putting him just ahead. 

Everyone cheered, Cassian included. Nervousness swirled through his stomach as he watched Bodhi, the next racer taking their time coming over to the start. Luke was doing his level best to not look disappointed, Wedge being his helpful consolation. Bodhi let out a huff of white fogged breath with every laugh, a few of the other pilots coming over to congratulate him and clap him on the back. For a moment, Cassian considered going over, letting the exhilaration of Bodhi’s win carry his feet across the snow. Bodhi looked over at him, catching his eye just as the other racer finally arrived. He tilted his head questioningly, the joy from the race slipping away as they stared at each other. Cassian swallowed heavily, fear rushing past the remembered wonder of Bodhi’s kiss. When Bodhi slid back down into the speeder and pulled the hatch closed, Cassian ducked through the crowd and headed back into the base. 

He almost made it back to his quarters before he heard the sound of boots racing up behind him. 

“Cassian, wait!” Bodhi called out. 

Cassian turned and watched Bodhi jog the last few steps down the hall, his face still tinged red from the cold outside. 

“That was a fast race,” Cassian said, cringing even as he heard the words leave his mouth. 

“I didn’t - Cassian, why did you leave? Is this. Kriff.” Bodhi shuffled his hand over his face, brushing back some hair that had come free from his braid. He looked worried, his face crumpling a little. “Is this because I kissed you?”

“No, I just... I was getting cold. It was just for luck, right? Not a - Not a big deal.” 

Bodhi took a step closer. “Cass. No - I. I thought you - we.. I thought you liked me. That’s why. I wanted - I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while.” He reached out his hand, brushing lightly against Cassian’s where it hung loose at his side. Cassian twitched toward the contact, found his whole body leaning into Bodhi’s space, a bright string of hope threading through the worry that held his mind captive. 

“Bodhi, I - I do like you. It’s just -”

Bodhi cut him off with a hand at his waist, crowding him back toward the wall and cupping his cheek with the other hand. He leaned in close and whispered, “Good.” Then he tilted his head up and brushed wind chapped lips against Cassian’s, once and then again more insistently. Any worries Cassian had seemed to disappear, chased away by the feeling of Bodhi pressed up against him. Cassian twisted his hands into the fabric of Bodhi’s jacket, parting his lips to return the kiss with intent. He could feel Bodhi smiling, the soft huff of his breath against his mouth whenever they broke apart. He felt warm for the first time in months, and he knew it was all because of the man in front of him. 

Pulling back, Cassian reached down and took Bodhi’s hand in his own. “Now that I’m finished being an idiot, did you want to go reclaim your title?” he asked. 

Bodhi grinned and reached behind him to palm open the lock on Cassian’s door. “I’d much rather stay here with you, if you’re sure you’re done being an idiot.”

Cassian stepped backward into his room, Bodhi matching him step for step. No matter the outcome of the race outside, having Bodhi in his arms felt like winning. 


End file.
